Conflicts
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Karena is summoned to Todayland in 2060 where the Time Continuum Task Force comes to life after a disastrous event takes place in 2044. Wilbur gathers the Pride and Hamato families to assist the TCTF in restoring the correct timeline.
1. Wilbur: Good Morning

**Hi folks! Welcome to my third story in the Time series! So, one little note before I start: I skipped a year in the timeline, so this story takes place one year after the last story ("Insanity"). I am open to ideas for one-shots that may have taken place in between the two stories, so please feel free to leave a review on any of my stories or private message me! This was a hard story to write, so I pray that you will enjoy this one! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons", I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**May 30, 2044 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

I woke up at the same time I would normally wake up, and I turned over to look at my wife of two years. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep with her green eyes closed. With her brown bangs and long brown hair, she was the most beautiful woman in my life, and I fell in love with her more and more every day. Her third year of teaching had ended a few days ago, and it was a challenging, but good year for her. I decided to let her sleep in and go on down to my grandma's kitchen to help her cook breakfast.

"Good morning, Wilbur!" Grandma Lucille exclaimed excitedly as she poured pancake batter into the saucepan.

"Morning, Grandma," I replied.

"Helping me today?"

"Yes, ma'am! I'm letting Karena sleep in. She's had a long school year."

"Not just Karena. I seem to recall you had a frustrating year, too."

"I'm not sure I would call my junior year of college frustrating," I replied, trying to recall a strenuous event. "But it certainly was long."

"You displayed frustration when you were studying how to create a curriculum for the week," Carl chimed in, joining me and Grandma in making breakfast.

"Yes, I did, but Karena helped me with that."

"And, for someone who absolutely _loves _to talk, you struggled with teaching a mock classroom," Carl said.

"What the hey is that supposed to mean?" I asked with annoyance. "I usually talk to one person, not 20."

"Exactly!" Grandma exclaimed. "You're going to have to get used to talking in front of a big group because classrooms typically hold 20 kids. Have you thought about what age group you want to teach?"

"When I applied for my student teaching, I mentioned I wanted to teach younger kids," I answered. "I got told they would work it out for me. I guess I'll find out in a month or so. I remember being fascinated with history when Dad built the prototype time machine, and that was when I was 10. So, I was thinking maybe teaching kids around that age."

"Have you ever heard of a highway called Route 66?" Grandma asked.

"Yes!" I answered, pointing a finger at her. "I remember Karena talking about having a dream of taking a vacation just driving down that road for all… 2,000 miles?"

"Two thousand four hundred seventy-one miles," Carl corrected me. "It is the only highway now where you cannot use a flying car. If you want to drive it, you have to get a vintage car."

"By vintage, do you mean cars from the 1950s or the cars from before Dad invented the flying cars?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "But how did we get from student teaching to Route 66?"

"I brought up Route 66 because kids younger than 10 enjoyed their time on that road," Grandma explained.

"In the 1950s, sure. What about after the road got decommissioned?"

"And it got commissioned again as a National Historic Trail, thanks to your dad," Carl reminded me.

"Umm, no. The Guardians of Route 66 did that. Dad had no part of that, remember? Dad had no knowledge of Route 66 until that piece of news was brought to Todayland."

"Anyway!" Grandma snapped before she continued. "Kids of all generations enjoyed Route 66, from ringing the bells at old and vintage gas stations to seeing magnificent giants to walking national historic bridges. Nothing bored them! My point, Wilbur, is that history is rich to even the youngest kids. History is an important part of everybody. Even learning about the family is a part of history."

"Well, I have to admit, when I started college, I did have the idea of teaching 2nd or 3rd grade," I explained with a smile as we finished making breakfast. "Well, I should check and see how Karena's doing."

"Thank you for your help," Grandma replied with a smile as I left her kitchen and into the travel tube to my room. I got on the platform and found my wife still sound asleep in bed. I gave her kisses all over her face, and not even that stirred her awake.

_Wow, she's really out. _I got back into the bed with her and held her tight.

"Karena, it's time to get up," I said into her ear, and she finally stirred awake.

"Oh, Wilbur. What time is it?" Karena groggily asked while she moaned.

"It's time for breakfast," I answered. "It's 8:30."

"I swear, I've been getting to bed earlier and waking up later the last few days," Karena said in a grumpy voice.

"You've had a long school year. It's a part of life. But you're here now, and you have a 3-month vacation." I gave my wife a smile, and she smiled back.

"That's the best part of all this," Karena replied. "Three months of absolutely no work. Well, technically, two months since I have to decorate the classroom the month before school starts. But still, three months to spend my summer vacation however I want it to, even it is mostly sleeping."

"Man, that's not like you Karr," I replied with concern in my brown eyes. "You never think about sleep. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I've just been tired lately."

"How much water have you been drinking lately?" I asked.

"Not a lot. This past weekend I was drinking coffee, tea, and soda."

"Maybe that's why," I hypothesized. "You're drinking more drinks that have caffeine rather than the drink that gives you the most energy. Anyway, we need to get to breakfast. I helped Grandma make a good one."

"Wilbur, I'm not feeling up to it. I'd rather just go to sleep."

"Are you sure you are alright?" I asked, even more concerned. "Are you sick?"

"Maybe. But save me some breakfast, please?"

I left Karena in bed and let her go back to sleep. Still concerned, but knowing that Karena is in good hands, I left our room through the travel tube to join my family for breakfast.

"Good morning, Wilbur!" my mom Franny, who looks just like me with her black hair and brown eyes, exclaimed as I took a seat next to her.

"Morning, Mom."

"Where's Karena?" my dad Cornelius asked.

"She's asleep. I tried waking her up, but she just wants to sleep."

"That's odd," Mom replied with a raised eyebrow. "I'll check in on her later. But for right now, let's eat!"

"Breakfast is served, ladies and gentlemen!" Carl announced as the mini Carls gave each of us the breakfast I helped make.

* * *

Mom and I went back to my room to check in on Karena. My mom had brought her thermostat just in case Karena had a fever.

"Karena. Karena, it's Franny. Please wake up."

My wife stirred awake as my mom shook her shoulder.

"Oh, morning, Mom," Karena said groggily and with a smile as Mom and I gave each other strange looks. Karena never called my mom by that name, even though she is my wife's mother-in-law.

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked with a smile.

"Still tired," Karena answered.

"I'm going to take your temperature, alright?" Karena nodded as Mom placed the thermostat on her head. She removed the thermostat to read the temperature.

"Ninety-eight point six," I read out loud. "So your temperature's fine. Maybe you're just dehydrated?"

"That could be," Karena replied.

"Just drink a lot of water, and you should feel energized in no time," Mom enthusiastically told my wife, and the latter smiled. Mom left the room, and I crawled back into bed with my wife.

"Wilbur, are you sure you want to do this?" Karena asked me. "What if I really am sick?"

"Well, you don't look like you have a bad cold," I explained with a smile. "You just look under the weather. But don't worry, in sickness and in health, remember?"

Karena smiled as I pulled her in for a kiss, and we continued kissing until we fell asleep together in bed, even though it was only 9:30 in the morning.


	2. Karena: To the Time Machine?

**It's only the second chapter and we already have a twist going on! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**May 31, 2044**

"Karena, Karr, wake up."

I stirred myself awake and turned around to see my handsome husband with worry in his chocolate-colored brown eyes. He was still in his blue pajamas, to my surprise, but I could tell he already showered because his black cowlick was perfect.

"Wilbur, what time is it?"

"You missed breakfast again. It's 9:00. How much water did you drink yesterday?"

"I drank a lot of water, like you and your mom told me, but I kept going to the bathroom," I explained, giving Wilbur a perplexed look.

"Karr, you're supposed to be going to the bathroom a lot when you drink water," Wilbur replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I mean I'm going to the bathroom more than I normally do," I replied.

"Is it serious?" Wilbur asked, the worry coming back into his eyes.

"As far as I know, no. I use the bathroom like normal every time. I've just gone more times than normal, that's all." _Oh, I hate lying to him! _

"So you are going to the bathroom a lot and you sleep a lot," Wilbur said, scratching his head. "It still doesn't sound too serious, though." I watched as Wilbur started to smile. "I think we need to get you out of the house for a little bit. How does that sound?"

"Mr. Wilbur Robinson, are you suggesting we go on a date?" I asked with a smirk.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting, Mrs. Karena Robinson," my husband answered with a wink. "Is there any place you would like to go?" I gave this a lot of thought before I gave him my answer.

"I would absolutely love to go on a picnic at our spot. But can we take the time machine there, just like the old days?"

"We can do that. We may have to go to the time lab to get it, though."

"No worries. I'm fascinated with the time lab." We smiled at each other, and then I started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Wilbur asked.

"I was just thinking of how you told me that your dad made security robots that were designed to specifically recognize you. Did your dad show them a picture of you or something?"

"What are you implying?" my husband asked, now sounding angry. "That my dad thought I was a criminal when I was 13?"

"No!" I cried. "I just found it funny that your dad might have built those security robots as if they were guard dogs trying to keep you out."

"That's still sounding like I was a criminal, Karena!" Wilbur exclaimed, still angry, and I started crying. "Okay, yes, I destroyed the security terminals and the robot guardian and took the prototype time machine. But I swear it was so that I could fix my mistake of leaving the garage door open!" Wilbur paused as I continued to cry. "Oh Karr, I'm sorry. You're not to blame at all. No one's to blame but me. But everything went back to normal after I brought Lewis back to the past, and I learned my lesson." I continued crying. "Oh, Karr, please stop crying. I didn't mean to make you upset." I looked up to see my husband no longer angry, but he was carrying a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with me, Wilbur?" I asked, still crying.

"Karena, nothing's wrong with you, I promise. I'm sorry I overreacted. Come here." Wilbur got back into bed, and I scooted over to him, giving him a big hug and burying my face in his chest. "You just brought back a memory, and I simply overreacted. That's all. It had nothing to do with you."

"It's not that," I replied, still sniffing. "I don't usually cry like that. And usually when you tell me that you're sorry or everything is going to be okay, I stop crying."

"Alright, Karr, I believe you're overthinking this. Let's take some deep breaths, alright?" I nodded my head as I watched Wilbur breathe in and breathe out, and I followed suit. I stopped crying, and Wilbur started to smile. "There. All better!"

"Wilbur, have I mentioned that you would be a terrific father?" I asked, chuckling at his enthusiasm.

"Not yet, but thank you," he replied. "Now, shall we go to the time lab?"

"Yeah, let's go. But we need to get dressed first."

"Right. I'll meet you by the garage."

We both went on the platform and over to the closet to pick out our clothes. I picked out a light blue dress with buttons on the front and black heels while Wilbur picked out his brown chargeball t-shirt and blue jeans as well as his Converse shoes. I also realized that I needed to shower, so I went to the bathroom to do so. It took me half an hour to get ready from taking a shower, to curling my hair, to putting the dress on. I took a good look in the mirror.

"Alright, Karena, nothing is wrong with you," I told myself. "You look the prettiest. Go meet Wilbur by the garage and everything will be okay." I walked out of the bathroom and saw my husband by the garage with a picnic basket and a smile on his face.

"What did you pack?" I asked.

"A classic: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I also packed some potato chips if you want some."

"And the drink?"

"Water."

"Aw, you're no fun," I replied jokingly. "Well, come on, let's go to the time lab."

Before we knew it, Billie's train came to take my husband and me to the time lab that was in the basement. But the time lab was a mess!

"What happened here?" Wilbur asked with shock, and we started running to where Evelyn would normally be at.

"Evelyn! Where are you?" I yelled out.

"Karr, she's over here!" I heard Wilbur yell as I ran over to the other side of the receptionist's desk.

"It was all too fast for me to compute, Wilbur," Evelyn said, putting a hand on her head.

"Try the best you can to tell me what happened," Wilbur said with a stern face.

"There were robots, but not the robots your father made, because they looked human. They destroyed everything."

"Oh no, the time machine!" We both exclaimed as we ran toward where the time machine would be.

"Whew! It's still there," Wilbur said with a sigh of relief as we got through the broken time lab door. "We need to call my dad. Can you check to see if the time machine is still working?"

I did as Wilbur said while he got out his phone to call Cornelius. I looked around the damaged time lab, and suddenly, I saw a flash of light. I shielded my eyes until the light was gone.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the time lab fixed, but the time machine was gone. The time lab was fixed as though it was brand new. But it was only me in the room.

"Wilbur? Wilbur!"

I looked around and called out my husband's name but heard no answer. But I noticed that the first prototypes of failed time machines were gone.

"HI-YAH!"

"Whoa!" I ducked just in time to see a woman attacking me using karate! Remembering my karate and kickboxing skills, I blocked each move this woman was throwing at me. This woman had long and curly black hair and chocolate-colored eyes. She was a couple inches taller than me, but she was young, probably a teenager. She wore a long-sleeved yellow shirt and brown pants.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled out, but the woman kept attacking me.

"Enough talk, intruder! How did you get in the headquarters of the TCTF?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked with confusion as I continued to block her moves, and then I realized what she asked. _TCTF?_ "Wait a minute." After I blocked another move, I gave the woman a roundhouse kick, and she fell to the ground. I put my foot on her chest to refrain her from moving.

"Let me go!" The woman yelled out, clearly furious.

"Not until you give me some answers!" I shot back. "First of all, where is my husband?"

"I don't know who your husband is," the woman angrily answered. "In fact, I don't have to answer to you!"

"His name is Wilbur Robinson!" I shot back furiously. "Does that name ring a bell?"

"Dad?!" the woman asked, now with shock on her face, but not as much shock that was on my face. "Let me up." I took my foot off her, and I helped her up.

"Wait a minute, Wilbur Robinson is your dad?" I asked.

"Wilbur Robinson is your husband?" the woman asked, and then opened her mouth. "No, it can't be!"

"What is going on?" I asked, both with shock and confusion.

"My name is Diana, daughter of Wilbur and Karena Robinson."


	3. Karena: Time Continuum Task Force

**Dun, dun, dun! We're in the future! **

**On a side note, it looks like 3 of my high school stories had the most views the last two days, so thank you so much for reading those! Enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**May 31, 2060 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

"You're my daughter?" I asked with shock when Diana introduced herself. "But I don't have a daughter, not yet anyway. Where am I?"

"You're in the Time Continuum Task Force headquarters," Diana answered, and I saw the resemblance she had of her father, and of me.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember I was in my father-in-law's time lab getting the prototype time machine to go on a picnic."

"Grandpa Robinson?" Diana asked. "I hate saying it, but he's been dead for 15 years."

"Fifteen years?" I asked with more shock.

"Unfortunately. He died right after I was born."

"Diana, I need to ask. I'm not in 2044, am I?"

"You're from the year 2044?" Diana asked. "Oh dear… somehow you travelled 16 years in the future."

"I never used the time machine! Did someone bring me here?"

"I did." We both turned to see a man approaching us, and I easily recognized him as my husband in the future. He looked very much the same except for the more toned muscles on his arms, but he was still the same Wilbur Robinson I know. He still had his lightning bolt t-shirt, and he was wearing a brown leather coat over it.

"Wilbur, what is going on?" I asked, feeling some awkwardness.

"I know this is all very strange, but I can explain everything," he answered, then he put on a stern face and turned towards his daughter. "But first, young lady, why did you attack my guest?"

"I had no idea she was my mom!" Diana exclaimed. "I just saw a random person in here with no security protocols."

"Next time, young lady, you need to ask me if people have a reason to be here before you attack them. You cannot just use fists to get answers."

"Yes, sir." Diana hung her head as her father held out his hand for me take it.

"Come with me. We have a lot to talk about."

I followed Wilbur and Diana around the TCTF headquarters to a control room, where I saw more people. Some people I recognized immediately, such as Wilbur's mom Franny and his two uncles, Art and Gaston, and I also recognized Laszlo. The others I did not recognize as much.

"Karena, you know my mom, Uncle Art and Uncle Gaston, and my cousin Laszlo," Wilbur said, introducing me to my family's future selves. "And, of course, you have already met Diana. And these are some friends that I found over the years."

"Hey, Karena, long time no see," the red-haired woman said as she approached me, and I recognized her as Lillianna Hamato.

"Lilly! Hey!"

"Wilbur, I'm stunned that you do not believe that Karena remembers me," a blonde woman said, standing up. I immediately recognized her as Justine Pride with her black cowboy boots on. "I'm Justine, and this is my son, Russell. He may be young, but he's got talent." The young boy, who looked to be 12, stood up and gave me a salute.

"I'm Zara Tien," a white-haired woman introduced herself, standing up and shaking my hand. "I met Wilbur on one of his investigations. I have nothing but respect for him."

"And I'm Marina Romanova," a second white-haired woman introduced herself, but this woman was much older than Zara, appearing to be in her 70s. "I'm the profiler for the force."

"It's nice to meet all of you," I replied. "But I don't understand. Why am I here? Do you guys know what happened in 2044?"

"Yes," Zara started to explain. "Wilbur brought you here because you are the most important team member right now. I'm sure you already know of the destruction that the Kraang have caused in Cornelius's time lab?"

"The Kraang caused this?" I asked with shock. "Wilbur, Lilly, I thought we had beaten them in 2020."

"We did," Lilly confirmed. "But Kraang Prime survived. Both the events that had happened in 2020 and in 2044 were planned by Kraang Prime. We had run into Kraang Prime from this time, not from the past."

"The Kraang had done their research and created their own time travel technology, as you know," Wilbur continued to explain. "You know what happened in 2020. Thanks to our victory, we restored the timeline. We were all happy in that timeline, and in fact, we were all leading happy lives. I was happily living with my family in the Robinson house, including you, Karena."

"I married James and had a son," Lilly said with reminiscence.

"I had my husband living with me and now he's gone, just like that!" Justine yelled out.

"I was an agent for TIME, and somehow I'm now an agent for the TCTF," Zara explained.

"I have the same story," Marina explained with her Russian accent. "One minute I was the profiler of TIME, and the next, here I am at the TCTF."

"So wait a minute, Wilbur, Diana explained that your father had died. What about Tallulah—"

"My dad was the last to die out of the family who have passed on," Wilbur answered solemnly. "The Kraang attacked the time lab, but I managed to get you out so that Diana could be born. You… died in childbirth, Karr. And my dad died at the hands of the Kraang. Since then I had sworn to bring the correct timeline and my family back, and thus the Time Continuum Task Force was born."

"But wait, why me?" I asked with confusion. "Why am I here and why am I important?"

"We have already come up with a plan for us to use our technology so that you can talk to your husband from 2044 about getting some help," Zara explained.

"Do you not have a time machine?" I asked.

"No, the Kraang destroyed our time machine," Marina answered. "And they destroyed the prototype time machine in the time lab back in your time. We had saved you from the blast when Wilbur brought you here."

"So, what technology do you have?"

"It's a time machine and a hologram in one device," Russell explained. "That way you can talk to your husband for however long you need without interfering with the timestream."

"Wait, what's the actual plan after I talk to Wilbur from the past?" I asked, still confused.

"As my dad tells me, if the future is disrupted, it is always because something got disturbed in the past," Diana explained. "You're going to have to warn him about the Kraang attacking the house since he has that mental power."

"Wait, Wilbur, why didn't you use that power before?" I asked.

"Because you and Diana were more important at the time," Wilbur explained angrily. "By the time I realized my family was in danger, it was too late. I got distracted, and the blame falls entirely on me."

"Wait, what about Carl? Is there a way he can help?"

"Yes! Karena, I'm glad Wilbur brought you here!" Art exclaimed.

"Alright, so Wilbur in the past is going to ask Carl to help him defend the Robinson house," Zara said, remembering the details of our plan.

"So what is Karena going to do?" Diana asked.

"Diana, Karena is going to help us defend the TCTF headquarters," Wilbur answered with a bold smile. "She won't be able to fully go back into the past until the correct timeline has been restored. But we can't waste any time. The Kraang could be here any minute, looking for me."


	4. Wilbur: Recruiting Help

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Toy Story," or "TMNT," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**May 31, 2044 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

"Hey, Dad, we've got a problem."

"_What's going on, Wilbur?" _my dad asked on the other line.

"The time lab has been destroyed. Karena and I were trying to get to the prototype time machine so we could take it with us on a picnic, but someone beat us to it."

"_Stay right where you are, Wilbur. I'm on my way."_

I hung up just as I saw a flash of light inside the time lab.

"Karena!" I ran through the door, and Karena was gone. "KARENA!"

"Wilbur, I'm right here." I turned toward the voice.

"Karr? Where are you?"

"By the time machine." I turned toward the time machine and saw what looked like a ghost, but with Karena's voice.

"I don't understand. What is this?" I asked, having a nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Your future self brought me to the year 2060. I'm speaking to you in a device that serves as both a time machine and a hologram."

"Fascinating," I replied. "But what are you doing in 2060?"

"Wilbur, the Kraang are alive."

"What?!" I asked with shock.

"The Kraang are alive and they are responsible for the damage that is done to the time lab," Karena explained. "The Kraang we saw in 2020 came from the year 2060. They thought 2020 was the best opportunity for them to strike, but when we defeated them, they went straight for you in 2044. They thought you were the most vulnerable, and they took their strike."

"I take it they won?"

"Unfortunately. I got told to tell you to get Carl's help in finding the time machine and getting as much help as you can, whether it's from family or friends, or if it's people from the past or the present."

"Can you come back and help us?" I asked with uncertainty.

"No, I have to help you in the future. But I'll be back with you when you defeat the Kraang. I love you, Wilbur."

"I love you, too. Be safe over there."

"I'll try my best," Karena replied as she disappeared, and I realized what I needed to do.

"CARL!" I got back on the train to head back to the house, and when the train arrived, I ran to the lab. "CARL!"

"Wilbur, slow down!" Carl exclaimed, putting his hands on my shoulders. "What's going on?"

"Carl, check your machine of possibilities. We've got trouble on our hands."

"Wilbur, just tell me what is happening."

"I brought Karena to the year 2060, and she just appeared to me in a hologram, saying that the Kraang are coming here to find me."

"Wait, what do you mean, you brought Karena to the year 2060? You didn't use the time machine!"

"I guess the technology is more advanced in the future. But Carl, if we don't stop this attack the Kraang are planning, Dad and other people will die. It's a nightmare over there."

"Alright, but we'll need the whole family," Carl suggested.

"We'll need the Hamatos and Prides as well," I added as my phone rang. "I'll use the time machine to warn them. Wilbur here."

"_Wilbur, where are you at?"_

"I'm walking out of the lab, Dad," I replied. "I'm about to head to the garage and take the time machine to Oklahoma and New York City."

"_Wait a minute, why are you heading back in time to Oklahoma and New York? I thought you did that already."_

"I did, but the Kraang are striking back any minute now. We're the targets. Can you help Carl gather the family while I travel to Oklahoma and New York _in the present_?"

"_Alright, but be careful, Wilbur."_

* * *

**Elkhorn, Oklahoma, USA**

I parked the time machine right outside of town and ran through town to the sheriff's office. I opened the door, and I found Sheriff Woody Pride talking to a man.

"Sheriff, we have a situation," I announced, and the two men turned to look at me.

"Wilbur! I'm happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Woody asked me with surprise in his voice.

"My family needs your help. The Kraang are back."

"The Kraang are back in the past?" Woody asked.

"No, they're heading to my house right now. My family is the target this time. They've already destroyed the time lab."

"What do you need us to do, Sheriff?" the black-haired man asked him.

"Don, alert Rex, Hamm, Slinky, and the others. This is an emergency. I'll head back to the ranch and get Buzz. Wilbur, you're coming with me."

Woody allowed me to ride his horse with him, and we rode as fast as we could back to the ranch.

"Bo! Jessie! Buzz!" Woody yelled, and the entire family came out of the house.

"Woody! What's going on?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, Dolly just called me," Jessie explained. "Is everything alright?"

"My family won't be if they're not prepared," I explained. "The Kraang are targeting them right now, and they've already destroyed the time lab."

"How do you know this, Wilbur?" Buzz asked.

"My wife got transported to the future and she found out the timeline has changed because of something that has happened here."

"I'm ready," Justine said, stepping forward, and she looked armed.

"Justine, where did you get the bow and arrows?" Bo asked with a perplexed expression.

"I made them myself. Wilbur, please let me go with you."

"You do realize that I'm going to New York as well, right?"

"It doesn't matter. You need my help, and you've got it. Now let me help you."

"Alright, let's go." I let out a sigh as Justine led me to her horse and helped me get on. Her horse, named Bullseye, was just as fast as Woody's horse, for we got back to town in no time. I helped Justine get in the time machine, and we flew as fast as we could to New York City.

* * *

**New York City, New York, USA**

I parked the time machine in the middle of an alley and helped Justine out. We ran over to the sewer cover, and I easily lifted the cover off.

"We're going in the sewers? Really?" Justine asked disgustingly.

"Lilly didn't tell you she lives here, did she?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and Justine shook her head. "Well, then you might want to run to the lair."

We quickly got down the ladder and ran as fast as we could to the lair. We went inside the lair using the turnstiles, and we saw the Turtles, as well as April and Lilly, emerge from the shadows.

"Justine!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her.

"You know this girl?" Donatello, or Donnie, asked.

"Yes! This is my roommate in college," Lilly answered enthusiastically. "Justine, this is my family. My dad Donnie, my uncles Leo, Raph, and Mikey, and my mom April."

"As much as I would love to introduce you guys to each other," I interrupted. "We don't have time for this. This is an emergency."

Right when I said that, we heard an alarm go off.

"Uh, that can't be good," Michelangelo, or Mikey, said as we all rushed into Donnie's lab.

"Uh, guys, the Kraang are back," Donnie said, as Leonardo and Raphael shouted in shock.

"That's what the emergency was about," I spoke up.

"Where are the Kraang this time, Donnie?" April asked.

"I think that's why Wilbur is here right now," Donnie replied with a sad face. "They're in Todayland."

"My family needs all the help they can get," I explained. "Otherwise, there won't be much of a future."

"You got it," Leo affirmed with a smirk, as the six ninjas went back in the dojo to grab their weapons.

"Yep, I believe it now," Justine spoke up with her mouth open.

"You believe what?" I asked.

"What Lilly said about being half-turtle and half-human," Justine answered before the Turtles got in their van and Justine and I got back in the time machine to head home.


	5. Karena: Origins of the TCTF

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**May 31, 2060 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

"How did it go?" Justine asked as her son shut down the machine.

"He's getting as much help as he can," I replied as I walked back to the group. "So what do we do in the meantime?"

"We'll just wait for any further development," Wilbur said, sitting down on his chair.

"So I have to know, Wilbur: what part do you play here?"

"I'm the founder and chief of the TCTF," Wilbur explained. "My focus is to correct what was taken from all of us, because each one of us lost someone close, and it should have been prevented. In my opinion, we should have destroyed that mother ship back in 2020 so that none of this would happen."

"Wilbur, our focus was to get you off that ship before you got killed," Lilly told him sternly. "Karena would not let it fly."

"So how did the rest of you meet?" I asked, pointing to Zara and Marina.

"Wilbur crossed paths with me and Marina while we were finding clues as to how the Kraang disrupted the timeline," Zara explained. "Although, to be fair, Wilbur and I have met in the correct timeline as well, but in much better circumstances."

"I was supposed to be retired in the correct timeline," Marina explained. "I had finally married my boyfriend of 25 years. But here I am, unmarried and saving the world one last time. Lilly was the one who had reached out to me, and she will be taking my place once this is all over."

"And what about you, Russell? How did you come across the TCTF?"

"I met my husband Jonathan in college when he was studying criminal justice," Justine explained. "He wanted to be a detective, but he loved the idea of living in a place where there was hope. We married right out of college, and Russell came along shortly afterwards. Jonathan was killed during the war with the Kraang, leaving me and Russell to fend for ourselves."

"Do you have family, Lilly?" I asked.

"There's no one left," Lilly answered with her head down. "The Kraang defeated my parents and my three uncles. My husband and son were gone as well."

"Lilly had suffered the most, so I took her under my wing," Wilbur explained. "Marina's been a big help with giving Lilly counseling to help her overcome her grief."

"Of course, all of us took it hard when Neil passed," Franny spoke up.

"You too, Karena," Art chimed in.

"Diana told me that I had died in childbirth, but what happened?"

"After you gave birth to our daughter, you hemorrhaged," Wilbur answered with a tear falling down his cheek.

"So in this alternate future, my fears came true," I said with a small gasp. "Wilbur, did I survive in the other timeline?"

"We cannot say. If we told you even the smallest detail, that will impact how you live your life. I got lucky with my dad when I travelled to 2007 and took him to 2037."

"Alright. I'm sorry for asking all of these questions—"

"Karr, you have every right to ask all kinds of questions," Wilbur interrupted. "Everything that you are seeing here should not have occurred. It's just that we cannot say anything about the correct timeline that affects you."

"I understand. So what happened to the prototype time machine? Did that get destroyed, too?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"So how did you bring me here?"

"We got lucky with that time machine and hologram invention that Russell and I created together. We weren't sure if we would be able to bring you here to help us."

"_You _invented something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You really did follow your dad's footsteps!"

"I was hoping to create my own path," Wilbur continued to explain. "But when Dad died, the world still needed hope, so I started to fill the void, and Russell joined me five years ago."

"So, let me get this straight: the Kraang attacked my home in 2044 and destroyed the time machines, and the Kraang ended up destroying the family except for the six of you that are still here. Wilbur, you created the Time Continuum Task Force to try to correct what happened that year, and you used a "time machine" that you and Russell invented to find me and bring me here to help you fight the Kraang?"

"Almost," Laszlo spoke up, and I just noticed the greying in his orange hair. "I was the one who suggested bringing you here because you are the only one from the past who can help our family."

"But why me? You never really answered that question when I asked the first time?"

"First of all, you should know by now that I never like seeing past versions of myself," Wilbur answered sternly.

"It would have resulted in a time paradox anyway since the Wilbur Robinson from 16 years ago looks _just like _the Wilbur Robinson we're seeing right now," Zara chimed in. "And it's the same way with Franny, Gaston, Art, and Laszlo."

"Karena, had we not brought you to the future when we did, history would have repeated itself," Wilbur explained, now folding his arms over his chest. "You are the only one of us who truly knows me and the family. Had you died again, all hope would have been lost. I'm praying with all my might that you told me enough to gather the help I need to defeat the Kraang once and for all."

"Wilbur, all I told you was to get as much help you could. I didn't exactly tell you the specifics."

"Consarn it!" Wilbur exclaimed angrily. "Zara, Justine, Mom, is there any way we can find out what is going on in the past?"

"I can try," Zara answered. "Which year again? 2044?" Wilbur nodded as the three women got to work on the computers. While I watched, I felt a hand on my right cheek, and I looked to see Diana in front of me.

"Mom, you're our only hope. I have to know that everything is going to be okay."

"Oh, Diana." I gave her a tight hug. "Your family has always been the strongest family I know, and it's even stronger with your dad at the helm. Trust me, your future will change. And don't forget, you are already a strong girl. Your dad has taught you well."

"Thanks," Diana replied with a smile – my smile.

"I've got good news for you, Wilbur," Justine said with a smile. "The timeline is changing as we speak."

"That better be a good thing," Wilbur sternly replied.

"You brought Lilly's family, my family, and your family together," Justine explained.

"And they're all preparing to face the Kraang outside of Todayland," Franny added with enthusiasm.

"Uh-oh, we've got trouble," Marina announced as we all gathered around her.


	6. Wilbur: To the Future

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**May 31, 2044 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

I gathered all three families in the living room since it carried the most space in the house. Justine and her family, as well as every citizen from the town of Elkhorn, Oklahoma were gathered on one side while Lilly and her family were blending in with my family on the other side. Dad, Carl, and I walked to the middle of the room, and we had decided to move the machine of possibilities in the room so that Carl could monitor was going on in the future.

"Wilbur, where is Karena?" Dad asked as everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"She got transported to the future," I explained. "Carl's going to be covering that when he's ready." I turned to face Carl. "Hey, how soon will you know what's going on in the future?"

"I'm just about there, and… done!" Carl turned on his microphone. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" We quickly got annoyed when no one paid attention, and everyone kept talking in the room.

"QUIET!" Carl yelled, and the noise quickly died down. "Thank you." Carl took out a microphone and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Carl. I'm sure you are all wondering why we are gathered here today. The three of us need your help and cooperation to work together to defeat a common enemy. Karena got transported to the future somehow, and she was able to reach out to me from the future. I'm sure most of you remember when the Kraang made their move in 2020. Karena told me that the Kraang are from the year 2060 and they created time-travel technology to find weaknesses in our history. They first struck in the year 2020 since our Robinson technology had not been fully developed yet, but we defeated them. And now, they are here. Carl will talk more about that."

"Thank you, Wilbur. I finally managed to figure out what is going on 16 years from now, and it is an alternate future, which means the Kraang interfered with history by destroying Cornelius's time lab. Since then, many of us have died, and that inspired Wilbur to create the Time Continuum Task Force to correct history." _WHAT?! _"Chief Robinson brought Karena from this time to the future to help them and to help us defeat the Kraang. Karena was the one who told Wilbur to gather all of you here."

"So how do we fit in the picture?" Donatello asked.

"I still have a time machine," I explained. "I can use that to go to the future and figure out what the plan is. I have a pretty good feeling that we're going to need our friends from the future as well. Everyone, stay put and do as my dad says. I'll be right back."

I gave the microphone to my dad and I ran outside to where I parked the time machine. I entered in the date of the future and the location, which right now was the time lab, and I took off, curious to know who I am as the chief of the TCTF.

* * *

**May 31, 2060**

I landed the time machine inside the time lab, when I heard the alarms go off.

"Great, either I upgraded my dad's security, or I made my own. I'll have to find my way through this mess."

Since I started in the time lab, I started running back toward the basement, hoping that I didn't trigger anything. But this wasn't the past this time – this was the future, so I had no influence on changing history.

"You there, halt!" I heard a woman say as I continued to run, but not for very long as I ran into a shield of some sort. But the shield was invisible! I walked to this shield and punched it, and I felt myself falling forward while hearing a scream at the same time.

"Diana, stop him!" I heard a male voice behind me yell as I continued to run, but there was no where for me to go! I turned around to find a female, who I assumed was named Diana, and she had brown eyes and long black hair. She was wearing a yellow blouse and black pants.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Diana exclaimed, and then put on a stern face. "What are you doing here?"

"I cannot believe I'm saying this," I started to explain, putting my right hand on my forehead. "But I've come from the past to help you."

"You do know that you being here—"

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped back angrily. "That's why I'm here in the first place! As far as I know, someone from _your _time came to _my _time to disrupt history. _And _you have my wife here."

"You need to go back to your time," Diana said, gritting her teeth.

"No," I replied, gritting my own teeth. "Take me to the chief, _now._"

"Alright, Diana, that's enough." Diana and I turned to see an older version of me approaching us, wearing my signature outfit but with a brown leather jacket over the shirt, and he put his right hand on his forehead. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hello to you, too, Wilbur," I told him. "Or should I say Chief Robinson?"

"Did Karena tell you?" Chief Robinson asked me, now with shock in his voice. "Never mind. Come with me. I'll reunite you two."

I followed the chief and Diana back to the time lab, and I was in awe at how much neater it was.

"So, is this still the time lab or—"

"No, this is the TCTF headquarters now," Chief Robinson explained. "The time lab was destroyed, and my team helped me clean up and redecorate it to make it what is now."

It was now that I noticed the emblem of the TCTF on all four walls, and I was impressed with how my future self handled things.

"Karena, you won't believe who's here," Chief Robinson announced as we got to some sort of control room.

"Wilbur, is that you?" my wife asked as she started running towards me. In response I embraced her and twirled her around, ending the embrace with a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes. What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it here!"

"I used the blue time machine to get the Pride and Hamato families and gather them at home," I explained. "Then I realized that we still had a time machine and that there was still hope, so I came here, hoping that I can contribute somehow."

"Well, Karena, the good news is you're not stuck anymore," Chief Robinson started to say, rubbing his neck.

"Wait a minute, what is young Wilbur doing here?" an older woman with a Russian accent asked at a computer.

"Never mind that now, Marina," Chief Robinson replied. "Actually, it's a good thing my past self came here. Perhaps hope is among us after all."

"Why, what were you guys going to do?" I asked with a perplexed expression.

"I was thinking of talking to you in the past with our holograms," Chief Robinson answered with a chuckle. "Dad was right: great minds really do think alike."

"You are me after all," I replied with a smirk. "Wait, you have holograms?"

"Yes, we do," I heard another woman say, and she emerged from the shadows. I immediately recognized her as an older Lillianna Hamato. "Hello, Wilbur. Welcome to an alternate version of your future."

"Well, buckle up everyone!" Chief Robinson exclaimed, creating a fist in his left hand. "We've got a plan to make and we've got a lot of work to do making it."


	7. Karena: The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"Hold on, before we start planning, we have two Wilbur Robinsons here," I started to ask. "Who do I call who?"

"Well, your husband has called me Chief Robinson the whole time, so you can start calling me that," Chief Wilbur Robinson answered with a smile.

"Clearly, going back 16 years to the date will not work," Art explained.

"I agree," Marina chimed in. "The Kraang would have already been there. We need to find the date the Kraang arrived to Todayland."

"And I agree with Marina," Diana said. "Just having the Robinson, Pride, and Hamato families fighting the Kraang on this date 16 years ago is not going to make any difference in the Kraang changing history. The best our past selves can do with that is delay the deaths of our family."

"Wait, who in the family is here?" my husband asked.

"It's only me, your uncles Art and Gaston, you, your mom—"

"And that's it!" Diana interrupted Laszlo. "Absolutely no one else from the family is here!"

"Diana Elizabeth, that was rude," Chief Robinson told his daughter sternly, but I understood why Diana interrupted; the chief must not have revealed to my husband that Diana was our daughter in the future. "Anyway. Diana and Marina are right. We need to find out exactly what the Kraang were planning and when they executed their plan. Russell, is there any way you can figure that out?"

"Yes, Chief!" Russell started to type enthusiastically while the chief cupped his chin in his right hand.

"Now to figure out who we are going to send to the past when Russell finds the date."

"I think Karena and I should definitely go since we're from the past," my husband said.

"I disagree," Marina chimed in. "You forget, the past starts after one second. Even you two will have past selves. There is a possibility of a time paradox."

"Okay, but I know how to use the time machine," my husband replied, and I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"So do I, Wilbur," Chief Robinson chimed in with stubbornness in his voice. "I haven't forgotten how to use a time machine after 16 years."

"But it's not _your _time machine," my husband shot back.

"Would it help if I told you I would bring it back?" Chief Robinson asked, gritting his teeth and letting out a huff. "You're right, it is your time machine. But do you seriously believe that I would abandon you and Karena in the future?"

"Touché," my husband answered, letting out a sigh.

"Although, I think I might have an idea. Wilbur, is there anyway you can do my job?"

"Are you insane?!" my husband asked with both anger and shock in his voice. "I don't know anything about being in charge!"

"You know more than you think, Wilbur. Pretend I'm your conscience because, after all, I'm you. Let's say I'm Special Agent Wilbur Robinson instead of being the chief. What would you have me do?"

"Go back to the past to investigate what disturbed the timestream," my husband answered. "When you find that disturbance, try your best to stop that someone from messing up the future."

"Now say that this someone is a group of people," Chief Robinson replied. "I'm going to need backup. Who would you suggest I take with me?"

"I would leave the woman with the Russian accent behind—"

"Marina."

"Alright, Marina. I would leave Marina and Russell behind with me and Karena. Mom, Uncle Art, and Uncle Gaston all know karate, and… Uncle Gaston, do you still have your meatball cannon?"

"I was hoping you'd ask!" Gaston exclaimed, leaving the room to go get it.

"Awesome. Lilly should go because of her psychic powers, as well as her knowledge with ninjitsu. Justine should go with as well because she also has knowledge in karate."

"I'm not leaving my son behind!" Justine exclaimed angrily. "He's all I have left."

"Don't worry, Justine, I'll take care of him," Marina offered. "He's like a grandson to me. He's in good hands."

"What about me?" Zara asked.

"What do you know?" my husband asked.

"I know how to stop someone from messing up the timeline, if that's what you're asking," Zara replied.

"Wait, do you know how to use any gadgets, like say, a charge glove?"

"Yes!" Zara exclaimed.

"Good enough. There you have it, Chief."

"Alright, very good. However, the time machine can only fit five people. We have—wait, what about Laszlo?"

"Oops! Do you still have your propeller hat?" my husband asked.

"No, the Kraang destroyed it," Laszlo explained.

"He'll be staying here then."

"So that's seven of us going to the past," Chief Robinson said. "But we'll have to make two trips. Wait, I have a better idea. Why don't three of us go into this date 16 years ago and the other four go to whatever day the Kraang arrived in Todayland?"

"I got that date, Chief!" Russell exclaimed as the chief walked over to the computer. "May 28, 2044!"

"Excellent job, Russell! High five?" The blonde pre-teenager high-fived the chief with a big grin on their faces. "So, Wilbur, May 28th is a bigger date than May 31st. We're going to need the strongest people to go back to the 28th. Out of the seven of us, which three of us would you send to that date?"

"Chief, you seem to know the most, so you would be the one leading the mission," my husband explained. "Lilly should go with you because of her powers, and Zara can guide you all the way. You can help her get to my closet and borrow my gadgets to take the Kraang down."

"Which leaves me, Art, Gaston, and Justine going to the 31st," Franny concluded. "But what would we be doing exactly?"

"You would have to be discreet," Chief Robinson explained. "But the key, just like our mission in 2020, is the mothership. But this time, it has to be destroyed."

"I should go and destroy it," Lilly volunteered.

"Lilly, are you sure you want to do this?" Chief Robinson asked with worry in his chocolate-colored eyes. "If you succeed, there is chance that you won't make it back."

"Wilbur, I have nothing left here," Lilly explained. "If I die knowing that I saved the future and helped you guys correct the timeline, then I'll die happy." The chief raised his right index finger up as if he wanted to say something, but he let out a sigh instead.

"Alright. But I still don't like the idea of only me and Zara going to the 28th."

"Take Diana with you," my husband suggested. "Franny, Art, Gaston, and Justine, you'll need to find my dad to help you find your way to the time lab."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second!" Chief Robinson exclaimed. "We can't just send my mom and my uncles back to the house looking the way they are. Your dad will easily recognize them!"

"Touché," my husband replied, putting his right hand on his chin. "Do you have uniforms?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Zara exclaimed with a smile. "Follow me!" We all followed Zara to a closet where there were a bunch of blue and brown uniforms with the Time Continuum Task Force logo on them. She handed one to Justine, Franny, Art, and Gaston, and she also handed one to me and my husband. "Just in case we do succeed, I want you both to remember this, especially Wilbur. The TCTF existed once upon a time."

"Wait!" We turned around to see Diana walking up to me and my husband, and she hugged the both of us.

"I'll see you both soon," Diana said, and she went back down the stairs to join her team.

"Why did she hug me?" my husband asked with a perplexed expression, and I gave him a shrug, starting to feel bad for having to lie to him.

"Who knows?"


	8. Justine: Getting to the Time Lab

**Note: We have encountered Justine in 2044 and in 2060. This is from the future Justine's point of view. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Justine.**

* * *

JUSTINE'S POV

**May 31, 2044**

Chief Robinson dropped me and his family off at Robinson Mansion at the crack of dawn on May 31, 2044. The Time Continuum Task Force separated into our respective groups to see if this would create a chain reaction in the time-space continuum. The chief, his daughter, and Zara would travel back to three days before today to stop the Kraang from reaching Todayland in the first place. Lilly bravely volunteered to go aboard the mothership, so she went with the other group to figure out if she could get to space from there. I was very worried about leaving my talented son behind, but I knew that with Marina, Laszlo, and Wilbur and Karena from the past with him, Russell was in good hands.

"So, we need to find Cornelius first," I suggested. "Where would he be right now?"

"He would already be at Robinson Industries," Franny answered. "He was always there from the crack of dawn until dinner time."

"I don't think it would help going all the way to Robinson Industries to find Cornelius and drag him back here to take us to the time lab," I replied. "There's gotta be someone else."

"The only other person—wait, Carl!" Art exclaimed. "Carl could take us to the time lab!"

"Wonderful idea, Art!" Franny exclaimed. "I just hope he's not with Wilbur."

"I agree. Wilbur is the last person we want to see," I explained. "But we need to be careful about what we say to Carl. Where would Carl normally be at?"

"The other lab," Gaston answered. "You know, the lab where Cornelius got his start in inventing."

"Right. Alright then, let's go."

"Wait, we can't just walk up to the door," Franny explained with some panic in her voice. "Lefty might be able to recognize us."

"I know! We can use the protectosphere!" Art exclaimed.

"The what?" I asked with a perplexed expression.

"The protectosphere. You go through an obstacle course in a ball. It was fun back in the day."

"Well, alright, let's try it." We took the protectosphere one at a time, and we followed each other. I was the last one to get on the course, and I was surprised at how I did not notice this here when I was first introduced to the family. I noticed that there were a bunch of dinosaur-shaped garden sculptures along the way, and then we went into a corridor with five waterfalls, which was breathtaking. I wondered for a moment if the Robinson family had decided to go swimming here, but I focused back on the last of the course when we approached a spaceship – Art's spaceship.

"Why didn't Lilly think of this?" I asked, and just when we were about to answer, the spaceship faded away.

"She found it," Art replied.

"And she went back to three days ago," Franny pondered. "Which probably means she's somewhere in space or she's on the mothership."

"So there's only a travel tube here," I said, pondering in thought. "Now where do we go from here?"

"I was hoping to avoid this, but the closest travel tube to Neil's lab is in Wilbur's room," Franny replied. "Unless you want to use the travel tube to go to the living room and run to the lab."

"No, we're going to have to risk it," I answered. "Go to Wilbur's room, but one at a time, and stay quiet. I think he and Karena are asleep."

Franny went first, Gaston followed, and then Art and me. When I got into Wilbur's room, however, I heard a voice.

"Is anyone there?" _Uh-oh. We woke up Wilbur! _I tried to think of a way to get out of here without Wilbur spotting me, and I pushed the button on the travel tube that would take me to a different room. I found myself in a spacious room where there was a train in the middle of the room. There appeared to be no one in the room, so I decided to get on the train.

"Hey, Franny, did you guys find Carl?"

"_Yes! Where are you?"_

"I'm inside the train. I woke Wilbur up, so I just pushed a button on the travel tube and it took me to this room with a train in it."

"_Oh dear. Carl wanted me to tell you that he is coming to get you."_

I got out of the train and sat on a couch while I waited for Carl to emerge out of the travel tube. Thankfully it only took five minutes, because I could really tell that the sun was above the horizon, and I was afraid the Robinson family would start waking up.

"Justine! Franny got worried about you!" Carl exclaimed as the rest of my group followed him here. "The good news is I know how to work Billie's train, so I should be able to take you straight to the time lab."

Carl disappeared to monitor the controls to work the train to get us to where we needed to go, and before we knew it, we were in the Robinson basement.

"Can anyone please tell me what is going on?" Carl asked. "Why are you guys here?"

"As we told you, we're from the future," Franny started explaining.

"Our chief sent us here because the Kraang are threatening to attack your family," Art chimed in.

"We think today is a significant date for the Kraang to hit because, in our future, things went downhill from there," I took over. "Our chief, his daughter, Laszlo, and the three family members you see before you are all there is left of the Robinson family."

"Our chief found a disturbance on this date," Gaston finished. "And that is why he sent us to the time lab."

"The only people I know of who can fix things related to the timelines are Cornelius and Wilbur," Carl explained. "If anyone can lead an attack against someone or something like the Kraang, it's Wilbur."

"That's great. Which means we're going to see him anyway," Franny said, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Did you not want Wilbur to help you?" Carl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The less we see him, the better," I explained. "Franny, Gaston, and Art from your time are here as well, I assume? It wouldn't be right for Wilbur to see two versions of his mom and two uncles."

"While that is true, and if what you are telling me is true, then the timelines have already been polluted," Carl explained. "We're going to need Wilbur if you want to accomplish your goal."

I gathered the three Framaguccis in a huddle while I was getting concerned.

"What do we do now?"


	9. Diana: A Glimpse of the Past

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Diana and Lilly.**

* * *

DIANA'S POV

**May 28, 2044**

My dad and I, along with Agent Tien and Agent Hamato, made it to the past to try to fix the timeline. We had sent my grandma, my two great-uncles, and Agent Pride to the past, but three days ahead of us to try to stop the Kraang attack. Our goal was to prevent the Kraang from setting foot in Todayland in the first place. Lilly went along so that she could take Great-Uncle Art's spaceship to the Kraang's mothership, with the hopes that destroying it will restore the correct timeline. My cousin-twice-removed Laszlo, Agent Romanova, and my parents from the past, Karena and Wilbur, remained behind with Justine's son Russell to monitor our activity. Just watching my dad talking to his younger self reminded me of how blessed I was to have a father like Wilbur Robinson. My dad had always convinced me to think that I am more than what I think and to think more positively. Of course, it was never easy for me since I never met my mom. But seeing my mom from the past to help us gives me hope that my late mom will be alive again.

"Lilly, there is a protectosphere in the garden," my dad started to explain. "Just take that, and Uncle Art's ship should be at the end. You can't miss it."

"I got it," Lilly replied but was stopped by my dad's hand on her shoulder.

"God bless you, Agent Hamato." My dad hugged Lilly tightly and gave her an affirming smile. "Go save the future." And like that, Lilly was gone.

"Now what do we do?" Zara asked.

"We need to get to my closet," Dad explained. "The good news is I took us to a time where me and my wife are out on a date to celebrate closing out another school year. They should not be home for a while. Zara, you're going to follow Lilly in the protectosphere. There is also a travel tube at the end of the course. Just take that to my room, and the closet is to the left. You are going to find a charge glove, havoc gloves, a disassembler, and a levitation ray."

"Do you need all of them?" Zara asked.

"Yes. They all come in handy against the Kraang," Dad answered as Zara took her turn on the protectoshere.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"You and I are going to the time lab," Dad answered with a confident smile on his face. "We're going to grab all of the robot sentries as we can, and then we are going to gather them up outside of the city."

"Dad, there's only two of us. How can we take so many robot sentries to a field?"

"Never underestimate Robinson technology." Dad went into his pocket and took out some kind of ray. "This will help maintain the living matter of these robots. When I'm ready for them to come back, I'll release them. This gun should be able to hold a bunch of these sentries at once."

"So, do we go to the time lab the same way we go to headquarters, or is there another way?"

"There is another way. Follow me."

I did not hesitate to follow my dad to the garage where he had placed his hand on the scanner. To my surprise, the scanner worked, letting us in.

"Uh, Dad, why did the scanner let you in? You're not from this time."

"I'm Wilbur Robinson, remember?" I gave my dad a skeptical look while he gave me a wink, and we looked around the garage. I was in awe at how neat everything was and what cars my family had owned before the Kraang interfered.

"Diana! Get over here."

I turned to where my dad was at, and I walked towards him. We had found a hidden stairway that would take us to the time lab.

"Did you know this was here the whole time?" I asked with shock in my voice.

"Your mother was the one to find it while she was pregnant with you," Dad explained. "She gave birth to you in this stairway. I used the stairway to hide you both until the Kraang were done with their destruction. But I digress. Let's find the time lab."

I continued to follow my dad down the stairs and to the basement. We found a robot receptionist, who just let us in. I was about to ask my dad how she knew who I was, but then I remembered my dad had used his mental shield on us so that the receptionist would recognize us as people she knew. We went through all of the hallways in the time lab, and we found all of the robot sentries we were looking for. We even had to work to open the generators that opened the time lab doors.

"You still have your charge glove after all these years?" I asked my dad in awe.

"Hey, this charge glove has served me well since I was a little boy," Dad replied as he gave me a smirk.

"So, is there an actual reason as to why we are in the time lab?"

"That." My dad pointed to a red flying car that was up ahead, and I immediately thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Three days from now, I am asking your mom if she wanted to go on a picnic so that she could get out of the house. She will request to go to Sunset Mountain using this time machine."

"But why the time machine?" I asked.

"Your mom and I made a lot of memories in this time machine," Dad explained as he started to push the time machine, and I went around to help him. "This time machine is where we first admitted to liking each other. We took this time machine to a couple dates in the past. We had our wedding pictures taken in the time machine."

"Dad, is it just me, or is this too easy?"

"Diana, relax. Consider this a good thing that we have not been seen because we're from the future. We are going to move this time machine—"

"You are not going to move it anywhere." I heard a voice, and we both turned to see who the voice belonged to, and we turned to see a man with spiky blonde hair, wearing a lab coat over a blue vest and red pants. His stern look turned into a look of shock. "Wilbur? What are you doing moving the time machine?"

"I guess history repeated itself after all," Dad replied with a chuckle. "I'm Chief Wilbur Robinson of the TCTF. I'm from 16 years in the future."


	10. Diana: Refine Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," and I do not own the song "Refine Me," I only own Diana.**

* * *

DIANA'S POV

"This time, I'm still older than you," Cornelius, who would become my grandpa in the future, told my dad with a smile.

"I'm afraid so," Dad replied.

"This young lady can't be Karena, is it?"

"No, Dad, unfortunately, we lost Karena in the future. This is Diana, who is just as brave as her mother."

"So that makes you my granddaughter in the future?" Cornelius asked, and I nodded with a smile on her face. "I see she's as shy as her mom, too."

"Well, don't say that yet," Dad replied. "She's just as bold as I am! But anyway, as much as I would love to enlighten you about the good things of my future—"

"Which isn't much," I interrupted.

"Diana Elizabeth Robinson, how many times do I have to tell you to not interrupt me when I'm talking?" Dad yelled, but then calmed down. "Anyway. We're here for a more serious matter. Some of the TCTF are three days in the future, trying to prevent an attack on the family by the Kraang."

"Why are you here then?" Cornelius asked with some confusion.

"We brought another agent, who is taking Uncle Art's spaceship to the Kraang's mothership to destroy it. That way, the Kraang not only will not attack, but they also won't mess up the timeline."

"Mess up the timeline? What happened?"

"I think it's best if we sit down for this," I suggested. "We have a lot to tell you."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Cornelius said, waving his hands up. "You took Karena out for a picnic, but by the time you came back, half of the family was dead?"

"Yes, but you, Mom, Uncle Gaston and Uncle Art, and Laszlo helped me and Karena hide while the pregnancy happened. Karena died giving birth to Diana, and you died shortly afterward." My dad paused, letting out a sigh before he continued. "You had inspired me to create hope for the world, so I started looking at your notes and I tried to invent things. Laszlo did the same thing. The five of us formed the Time Continuum Task Force after redecorating the time lab, and we had a few friends join us. Lilly is the one on Art's spaceship as we speak."

"The Kraang came from the future and messed up the timeline?" Cornelius asked, and we both nodded. "This is serious. We're going to need to talk to Carl about this. Maybe you could help as well."

"Are you talking about my 21-year-old self?" Dad asked with a smirk.

"That's exactly who I'm talking about."

"Alright, though I might warn you, we'll look exactly alike."

"You do look like you haven't aged a bit," Cornelius observed. "Just gained some muscle."

We followed Cornelius out of the time lab and into the train.

"You have a train in the basement?" I asked in awe. "I don't remember this at all!"

"This train belongs to Aunt Billie," Dad explained. "My family was something else. My grandpa always lost his teeth to your grandma's frogs. Uncle Fritz had a puppet of his wife made so she would never leave his side again. Tallulah owned a dress shop."

"What did Mom do?" I asked.

"Your mom was a music teacher. She absolutely loved teaching kids how to sing."

"Do you sing, Diana?" Cornelius asked.

"Not often, no. But I can belt out a song or two."

"We could all use some cheering up for the road ahead. Go ahead and sing us something."

I tried hard to think of a song to sing, but then I found the perfect one for the occasion.

_I've come unto this place_

_Burning to receive your peace_

_I've come with my own chains_

_From wars I've fought for my own selfish gain_

I remember fighting for what I had since the day I was born. From my mother dying to where I am now, I was a fighter.

_You're my God and my Father_

_I've accepted your Son_

_But my soul feels so empty now_

_What have I become?_

What have I become? My family and friends were risking their lives to restore the timestream. I was not a normal teenager with a normal life right now, because that all got taken away from me.

_Lord, come with a fire_

_Burn my desires, refine me_

_Lord, my will has deceived me_

_Please come and free me, refine me._

_My heart can't see_

_When I only look at me_

_My soul can't hear_

_When I only think of my own fears_

My number one fear was losing my dad, since I already lost my mom. Losing my dad would break my heart into pieces. But the next thing I feared was being stuck in the wrong timeline for all eternity.

_They are gone in a moment_

_You're forever the same_

_Where did I look away from you?_

_I cannot speak your name_

_Lord, come with a fire_

_Burn my desires, refine me_

_Lord, my will has deceived me_

_Please come and free me,_

_Come rescue this child_

_For I long to be reconciled to you._

_It's all I can do_

_To give my heart and soul to you_

_I pray, I pray_

_Oh I will pray_

_Lord, come with a fire_

_Burn my desires, refine me_

_Lord, my will has deceived me_

_Please come and free me,_

_Come rescue this child_

_For I long to be reconciled to you_

_Refine me, refine me_

_Refine me, refine me._

I finished singing, knowing that there was someone watching over me and my family regardless of what was going to happen now and in the next few days.

"You sing just like your mom," Dad complimented me as we approached my grandpa's lab.

"So, Cornelius, did you figure out who—" A gold robot stopped as he looked at me and my dad. "Of all the people who went in the time lab, it's you, Wilbur? I thought you were on a date!"

"I'm not the person you think I am, Carl," Dad replied. "I'm Chief Wilbur Robinson of the TCTF. I'm from 16 years in the future."

"This is whole new level of crazy!" Carl exclaimed. "Let me figure out what is going on."

"I'll save you the search. One of my agents, whom you know as Lillianna Hamato, has taken Uncle Art's spaceship to the Kraang's mothership to try to destroy it. Meanwhile, Mom, Uncle Art, Uncle Gaston, and another agent, Justine Pride, have taken the fight to the Kraang three days from now. If Lilly succeeds her mission, then the timeline will be restored. This is the most important mission. We are only here to protect you because you should not be leaving this green earth."

"Well, I can try to help you find where the Kraang are headed and when," Carl suggested, and he got to work. "This is a first."

"What is it?" Dad asked with concern in his eyes.

"I can't determine anything! First the Kraang disrupts the timelines and now you guys show up three days apart!"

"Alright, Carl, we need to calm down," I chimed in, stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Carl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Wilbur's daughter, Diana. Dad tells me you are smart and wise, so please, be smart and wise now. There has to be a way to determine whether or not our plan is working."

"Well, it's going to be a while, but I'll do my best," Carl replied, frantically typing on the timeline of possibilities.

"So now we wait," Dad murmured as he sat down on one of the steps, joining Zara with the gadgets.


	11. Justine: Waiting in the Time Lab

**Again, this 2060 Justine's point of view. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Justine.**

* * *

JUSTINE'S POV

**May 31, 2044**

Franny, Gaston, Art, and I huddled in the time lab as we waited for yet, another version of Wilbur Robinson to show up with Carl.

"Alright, what's going on?" Wilbur asked as he walked in the room. "Uh, Mom, is it just me or did you instantly get older?"

"I'm from the future, Wilbur," Franny explained. "In your words, we have a situation back home."

"What's the problem?"

"The Kraang are coming here to target you and the family," Art explained. "In fact, they're here to target you."

"We're here to protect you and the family from any harm," Gaston chimed in.

"They're getting a little bit ahead of themselves," I chimed in. "In a few hours, you will be taking Karena out on a picnic, but you took her to the future before the Kraang can attack."

"What do you mean I took her to the future?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your future self took Karena. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, thanks to you, we were able to find a way to come back to the past to correct what went wrong."

"So how can I help?"

"Your future self mentioned something about having gadgets," I suggested. "Do you still have those?"

"Yes!" Wilbur answered, pointing a finger at me. "I will go get them."

"Thank heavens you came along, Justine," Art told me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"This is why I did not want Wilbur helping us. This is getting more conflicting by the minute."

"Umm, Justine?" I turned to see Wilbur back in the room with nothing on his hands. "My gadgets are gone. I can't find them anywhere!"

"Oh dear, hold on a second." I separated from the group and pushed a finger on my commlink. "Chief? Did you take Wilbur's gadgets from three days ago?"

"_Yes. Both of us will need them."_

"Yeah, but there's a catch. Because you guys took them, Wilbur can't find them."

"_You found me again?"_

"Carl insisted! I couldn't stop him."

"_Ugh… to be fair, you need the gadgets more than we do. I'll have Zara put them back. I'll figure something else out."_

"We have to wait for five minutes," I told the group, hanging up on the chief.

"Wait a minute. If I'm over here, then I can't ask Karena to take her on a picnic," Wilbur said, scratching his head. "History will already be messed up."

"Wilbur, the truth is, as long as it helps us fix the correct timeline, I could care less if you ask your wife or not," I replied, putting a hand on my forehead. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea after all."

"What was a bad idea?" Wilbur asked, sitting down on the steps with me and the others.

"Well, you came to the future in the blue time machine because the prototype machine got destroyed. It gave our chief an idea to use the time machine to scatter us across time to accomplish different missions."

"Are there no time machines in the future?"

"No, our time machines were destroyed today," Art explained. "In fact, you and our youngest member worked together to create a hologram that can also go through space and time. Karena talked to you through that, and you used the time machine to get to us."

"So, it sounds like the time machines are important to protect," Wilbur correctly assumed. "One of them is in the garage while the other one is in the time lab."

"Wait a minute, is there a chance that if one of the time machines are being used, then the time machine from another time does not exist?" Gaston asked.

"Actually, no. I remember Marina talking about it on her adventures with TIME." I spent some time trying to remember all that Marina had told me about her adventures in Ancient Egypt. "She told me that there was a possibility that she and her team would meet up and create its own time paradox, so yes, both time machines should still exist."

"When should the Kraang be arriving?" Wilbur asked.

"You asked Karena out at 9:30, so they should be arriving at 11:00," Art answered. "One hour after Karena went to the future."

"Try to find those gadgets now, Wilbur," I told him, and the latter ran off to his room again. Five minutes, later, he showed up with his gadgets.

"I'll keep the chargeball glove. Take whichever gadget you're comfortable with."

Franny took the disassembler, Art took the levitation ray, Gaston had taken out his own weapon, and I took the havoc gloves.

"Oh! Wilbur, I should probably warn you of something," Franny spoke up. "You are already in the future, technically. You are going to go on with your day starting after I'm done talking. But at some point, after you have gathered everyone from Oklahoma and New York, you will merge with yourself in the future. You may or may not know that we have been here and that we have spoken to you."

"I think I got it, but I guess I'll learn that for myself," Wilbur replied, and he went off to do what he was supposed to do today.

"I need to go, too," Carl spoke up. "I'm supposed to be making breakfast. But go ahead and hide in the time lab until the time comes."

"I have a question," Gaston announced as we continued to wait in the time lab. This morning's affects had already happened. Wilbur came to the time lab with Karena, and Karena was zapped into the future. "What if the Kraang don't come? Would that mean Lilly was successful?"

"Either that, or she managed to delay the Kraang's attacks," I answered. "Why? What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty," Franny answered, looking at her watch. "And the Kraang are not here yet."

"Let me page the chief," I said, and I pressed my finger on the commlink. "Chief, it's 11:30 over here and the Kraang are not here yet. Does that mean Lilly was successful in her mission?"

"_If Lilly was successful, then none of us would be here right now. I'm assuming you're still in the time lab three days from now?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_Alright. Continue to keep an eye out."_

"What's going on by you?" I asked the chief.

"_We're waiting in Lewis's lab for Carl to try to figure out this mess. We messed up the past more than I thought. Our presence here is interfering with the timelines."_

"But the Kraang—"

"_I know, Justine. Trust me, I know. It's not looking good. Carl's good, more than good, actually. He's excellent. But it doesn't look like he can answer our questions on how to stop them."_

"Then we'll rely on our instincts and hope that Lilly succeeds," I replied, taking my finger off the commlink.

"Uh, guys, they're here," Art said as we raced to the window of the basement. We watched as the Pride, Hamato, and Robinson families were gathered outside.

"Chief, the Kraang are here."


	12. Chief: Battling the Kraang

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Diana and Lilly.**

* * *

CHIEF ROBINSON'S POV

**May 28, 2044**

"_Chief, the Kraang are here."_

"Lilly hasn't succeeded yet," I replied to Justine, and I let out a sigh. "Thank you."

"Is everything okay, Dad?" Diana asked.

"Lilly hasn't destroyed the mothership yet," I answered. "Are you finding out anything, Carl?"

"No, the timelines are still twisted and tied together," Carl answered with frustration in his voice.

"There's one more person I can contact who might be able to help us." I pressed a finger on my commlink. "Wilbur, it's the chief. How's the future looking?"

"_Absolutely no difference so far,"_ my past self answered.

"Well, is there a way you can get on the computer and calculate the timelines?"

"_I can't. I'm smart, but not that smart. But maybe Russell can."_

"Do what you need to do, Wilbur. The Kraang have arrived where Justine and my family are at."

"_What?! Wilbur, you need get over there and help the others! Staying there won't do you any good now."_

"I'm not leaving without Lilly."

"_Lilly is in space! Let her do her job, and you do yours. Am I making myself clear?"_

"Wow, he sounds just as harsh as you, Dad," Diana chimed in, and I let out a chuckle.

"That's because he's me," I replied, and then I focused back on my past self. "Yes, partner. You're clear."

"_Take the time machine and fast forward three days. Meet your family in the time lab, and then help the three families fight against the Kraang. Lilly is our only hope now."_

"Well, as I used to say, to the time machine!" I yelled out, and I led Zara and Diana out of the lab back outside to the time machine, and off we went, three days later.

* * *

**May 31, 2044**

When we got to three days in the future, we saw shots coming at us!

"Chief, what do we do?" Zara asked with panic.

"Hang on!" I yelled in response, and I spun the ship around, avoiding any shots that would hit us. I managed to get us behind the house, and we made a dramatic landing on the grass. "Whew, I hope I didn't destroy the time machine. I need to get this back to the future so that our friends can take it back home."

"Wait, Dad, I have a question," Diana spoke up, still catching her breath in the seat next to me. "If Lilly does succeed in her mission, wouldn't everything go back to normal?"

"Yes, it should. Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking that because the time machine wouldn't be with us. You forget, we're not from Todayland in 2060."

"I haven't forgotten," I replied. "But right now, we are from Todayland, and the city needs us to set things right. After all, the Time Continuum Task Force never fails. Lilly will succeed. I know she will. Now, let's greet the others."

We got out of the time machine and ran into the dining room, but we did not see anyone.

"Lewis's lab!" I exclaimed, and we all took the travel tube to my old room, and then went out the door and turned left to go to the lab. Thankfully, I saw Carl at the controls.

"Oh, Wilbur, thank heavens you're back! I was starting to get worried about you." _Oh that's right, this Wilbur is in the future._

"I'm sorry to deceive you, Carl, but I'm from the future. This is my daughter Diana and my friend Zara."

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Carl exclaimed, but then he calmed down. "This whole time travel thing is getting to me. I think I'll be done dealing with all things time travel after this."

"Carl, I promise you, when this is all over, things will be back to normal," I told him. "Maybe you won't even remember that we are here. Now, did my mom, two uncles, and Agent Pride go outside to fight the Kraang?"

"Yes, they're by the time lab. But hurry!"

"Keep on working, Carl!" I yelled out as we ran to the living room to await Billie's train.

"_Chief, we got the answers for you," _I heard my past self on the other line.

"And?"

"_It's still fuzzy, according to Russell, but it's perking up. I have Tallulah and Billie here now."_

"Tallulah and Billie are over there?" I asked in astonishment. "I thought they had died!"

"_My family must have saved them because they're here now."_

"Alright, this is good. I'll touch base with Lilly and see how she's doing."

"Did you just say Tallulah and Great-Aunt Billie are alive?" Diana asked with shock in her voice.

"Great-great aunt, Diana," I corrected her. "Billie is my great-aunt. And she is my dad's aunt. But yes, Cousin Tallulah and Aunt Billie are alive and well in the future."

"Our plan is working!" Diana exclaimed enthusiastically.

"But the fight's not over yet," I replied as I pressed a finger on my commlink again. "How's it going up there, Lilly?"

"_It took me a little bit of time to figure out how to fly your uncle's spaceship, but I figured it out. Oh, uh-oh. Wilbur, I gotta go."_

"Lilly? Lilly!" I yelled into the commlink, but there was no response. "Oh boy, I really hope she makes it now."

Suddenly the train arrived, and the three of us took the train down to the basement, the place that would become the TCTF headquarters.

"This would have been the other way to get to the time lab," I told my daughter as we ran right on through, using my mental shield again against the receptionist.

"Here we go again," Diana said, and Zara and I chuckled as we continued to run past the robot sentries in the time lab hallways. Whenever the robot sentries took a shot at me, I zapped them with my chargeball, the one thing that stayed with me my whole life.

"There they are!" Zara exclaimed, seeing my family outside, who turned and gave the three of us hugs.

"Did Lilly make it to the mothership?" Mom asked with worry on her face.

"I'm not sure," I answered. "The last thing I heard from her was that she figured out how to fly Uncle Art's spaceship, but she had to go. I hope she's okay." I paused, regaining focus. "But let's worry about this fight for the moment. The Kraang are among us. It's time to take them down."

I stood back, preparing my mental shield to try to protect as much of my family as I could. If I were to die here, I would die making sure my family survives this with the hopes of the future going back to normal. Tallulah and Aunt Billie were the most important since my past self told me they had survived in the future, and so were my mom, two uncles, and my cousin Laszlo. My dad had survived the fight, but died later, so I was not too worried about him at the moment. I also made it a priority to find my grandparents and great-uncles Fritz and Joe.

"Wilbur, I joined my family in fighting the Kraang," I told my past self on the commlink. "Did anything else develop yet?"

"_No, not yet. But according to Russell, the timeline is getting better."_

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"_It's still blurry, but I promise it's a good thing. How are you holding up?"_

"Fair. I'm trying to protect as much of my family as I can to ensure that they survive this battle but—AH!"

I felt a sharp pain on my back, and I felt myself fall on my stomach, with all of my strength draining out of me.

"_Chief? Chief, are you alright?"_

"Wilbur, I'm down. I'm going to give my commlink to Diana. She'll know what to do. You will do many great things, Wilbur. I promise. Never fail, alright?"

I hung up and took my commlink off, knowing that my time was coming to an end. I felt weary all of a sudden.

"Dad?" I turned to my left to see my frantic daughter at my side. "It's going to be alright, Dad, just hold on!"

"Diana, no. I've done my job. It's time to do yours. Here." I gave Diana my commlink, and I saw tears coming from her brown eyes. "We'll be together again in no time. I won't be gone long. But next time will be better. Your mom will be back, too. But I need you to be the brave woman I know and remember that Diana Robinson never fails."

"I promise. I love you, Dad."

"And I love you too, princess," I told her, smiling and putting my left hand on her right cheek, and I took my last breath.


	13. Lillianna: A Sacrifice

**It's the same story here as it is with the chapters in Justine's POV. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "TMNT," I only own Lilly and Diana.**

* * *

LILLIANNA'S POV

**May 28, 2044**

I took the protectosphere through the Robinson garden, just like the chief told me. I had never seen anything like it before, not even after my numerous visits to the house, so it took me some time to get used to it. I stumbled at first, not realizing that I had to use both my hands and my legs to move myself inside this protective purple ball. When I got to the first obstacles, I had gotten the hang of being in the protectosphere, so now I had to work my way around the obstacles and up each waterfall. I eventually got to Art's ship and climbed aboard.

So now I had another challenge: working the controls. I did not have phasing powers, so I could not turn into Art himself. It would not have helped anyway, having Art's body but not his mind. I had thought about asking Art how to work the spaceship, but he was probably busy with Justine three days from now. I had also wished my dad was here with me to help me figure this out, because my dad was the smartest man… or turtle, that I had ever known. He had a very high IQ score, and there were times when he had traveled to Todayland to help Dr. Cornelius Robinson with his inventions. My dad had died, along with my three uncles, my mom, and my husband, fighting the Kraang back in New York, and my son was a stillborn when I delivered him shortly after his dad died. I was the only one in my family left, and that was my motivation to get Art's ship to work.

I pushed a big red button, which eventually turned the ship on, and I lifted the ship up and away to outer space.

"_How's it going up there, Lilly?" _I heard the chief ask me on my commlink.

"It took me a little bit of time to figure out how to fly your uncle's spaceship, but I figured it out," I answered just as I heard shots from ahead of me. "Oh, uh-oh. Wilbur, I gotta go."

"_Lilly? Lilly!" _I heard the chief on the other line, but I ignored it as I started to figure out what kind of weapons Art had on his ship. I did see another lever on the ship with a button, so pushed that button.

"Pizza dough?!" I yelled as I saw the pizza dough sticking off of the Kraang's ships. "There's gotta be something better than that on here." _On the other hand, Uncle Mikey would love this ship._

I continued to look and push random buttons, but all they did was either direct me to another planet or make pizzas. I eventually found the Kraang's mothership and sped my way inside the ship. I had taken my dad's laser gun with me after he had died, just in case I was to encounter the Kraang again, but I thought of another idea: I could use the pizzas that the ship had made as weapons. I took the 10 pizzas and got off the ship, ready to throw them at the Kraang as a distraction. To my surprise, the ship was empty, which mean every single Kraang was either trying to find me or they found the Robinsons down in Todayland. So, I continued to look around the ship, still holding my 10 pizzas.

"_Lilly? How are you doing up there?" _I heard Diana talking to me on the commlink, but it was loud enough to alert any remaining Kraang on the ship that I was here. I threw my pizzas out on the open and ran into a closet to hide.

"Oh, Diana! I was trying to be stealthy."

"_Oh gee, I'm sorry for interrupting your stealth mode," _Diana replied sarcastically.

"Wait, why do you have a commlink?"

"_That's not important now. What's your progress?"_

"I'm on the mothership. I'm working on finding the control room now."

"_Alright, well, if you need anything, page my dad from the past."_

"Why not the chief?"

"_The chief is down. You're our only hope, Lilly. If you need help, page Wilbur from the past. He'll know what to do."_

I nodded as I took my finger off the commlink and used my powers to find the control room. Then I remembered that it was the same place they took my chief when the Kraang took him captive for his mental powers when we time-traveled to 2020. My only weapons at this point were my laser gun and my psychic powers that I had developed over the years. I peeked out of the closet, and I saw that the Kraang were distracted with the pizza, so I sidled on out of the bay and into the hallways. If I saw any Kraang headed toward me, I used my laser gun to blast them out of existence.

It took me a while, but I finally found the control room, but Kraang Prime wasn't in it. I waltzed in and tried to come up with a plan to blow the ship up, but I felt another presence.

"Kraang Prime? I know you're in here. Come on out."

"Lillianna Hamato. What a pleasure it is to see you again," I heard Kraang Prime say as she emerged from the shadows. "I thought the Time Continuum Task Force did not have a time machine. We destroyed it."

"It's funny how time travel works," I replied. "It never works the way you want it to. Like what you guys have done, for example. You ruined my past! But not just my past, but you've ruined the timestream continuum for so many innocent people."

"Those turtles got what they deserved after they exiled us to galaxies away!"

"My family saved this planet from _your _destruction!" I yelled back. "You murdered both of my grandfathers, and you murdered my family! If I die saving my friends and whatever family I have left, then so be it! But it's time to set things right, right now."

I pointed my laser gun at the controls and fired a shot at them.

"What have you done?" Kraang Prime asked. "You're going to destroy us all!"

"You were not supposed to exist in the future, so I'm helping correct that," I replied as I took another shot at the controls and I started to run out of the room, shooting at everything in sight. I mentally prepared myself in case I was not going to make it out of the mothership alive, and I continued to run to where Art's spaceship was. Suddenly, I heard a bang, and I felt myself black out.


	14. Diana: Keep Moving Forward

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "TMNT," or "Criminal Case," I only own Diana and Lilly.**

* * *

DIANA'S POV

**May 31, 2044**

I was furiously demolishing the Kraang after witnessing my dad die at their hands. I had taken the charge glove out of my dad's hand and just started using it, but not before taking his commlink and putting it in my ear. It felt like a long enough battle already, but I wondered how my dad's family were doing, so I ran towards them. They were holding their own with the weapons that my dad's younger self gave them, and I ran to check up on everyone else. The good news was, no one has died so far. I ran toward the side of the house, wondering how Lilly was doing, and I paged her.

"Lilly? How are you doing up there?"

"_Oh, Diana! I was trying to be stealthy," _I heard Lilly say, and she sounded angry.

"Oh gee, I'm sorry for interrupting your stealth mode," I retaliated back.

"_Wait, why do you have a commlink?"_ I badly wanted to tell Lilly the truth about my dad just to talk to someone about it, but I shifted my focus back to the task at hand.

"That's not important now. What's your progress?"

"_I'm on the mothership. I'm working on finding the control room now."_

"Alright, well, if you need anything, page my dad from the past."

"_Why not the chief?" _Lilly asked as a tear fell from my right eye.

"The chief is down. You're our only hope, Lilly. If you need help, page Wilbur from the past. He'll know what to do."

I took my finger off the commlink and thought about what to do next, so I paged my dad from the past.

"Hey, Wilbur, it's Diana. Can we talk?"

"_Diana, what's going on over there?"_

"Lilly made it on the mothership, and we all holding our ground. Except for my dad."

"_Is your father okay?"_

"No, the Kraang got him." Another tear fell on my face.

"_Your father's been taken captive?" _

"No, I lost my father, Wilbur, and I don't know what to do!" I started bawling my eyes out at this point.

"_Keep moving forward."_ I sniffed and looked up as I heard those words.

"What did you just say?"

"_Keep moving forward. It's my dad's motto. When you are unsure of where to go or what to do, just take the step forward. You can't go back because it already happened. It's in the past."_

"I haven't heard those words in years," I replied, wiping my tears away.

"_From what I have seen, you are a strong and brave girl, Diana. You actually remind me of myself when I was your age. I was always wanting adventure and I was carefree about the consequences. But I learned that from the biggest mistake of my life. Diana, don't make the mistake of withdrawing from your mission. I know that is what you want to do, but I promise you, you don't want to do it. Would it help if I told you that my grandparents and the Turtles are here at TCTF headquarters?"_

"More people showed up?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"_Yes, in fact, the timeline is getting better by the second. Just keep fighting, Diana. You can do this."_

I took my finger off the commlink and ran back to the front where the three families and my family continued to fight the Kraang. All of a sudden, I saw blue dust surrounding some of the Kraang, and those Kraang vanished into thin air!

"What is happening?" I asked with my mouth wide open.

"The Kraang are ceasing to exist!" Grandma exclaimed. "Lilly did it!"

"Keep on fighting the ones that are still here!" I commanded as I tried to contact another member. "Lilly, did you complete your mission?" No answer. "Lilly? Lilly, are you there?" There was still no answer, which meant that Lilly had not made it out of the mothership. I fired up my charge glove to fire at another Kraang, but I saw another flash of light by where my dad laid! I rushed over to him and placed my right hand on his lifeless forehead. Suddenly, my dad rose up with his eyes wide open, and he took a huge breath.

"What, what happened?" Dad asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Dad! You're alive!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Yes, I'm alive. I must have passed out fighting the Kraang." My dad took a look around with a perplexed expression on his face. "Hey, most of the Kraang disappeared. Did Lilly destroy the mothership?"

"Yes, Dad, she did," I answered with a big smile on his face.

"Well, what are we sitting around here for? We have to take care of the rest of the Kraang!"

"Wait a minute, Chief," Zara interrupted as more blue dust showed up and took the rest of the Kraang away. The three families cheered, high-fiving each other and hugging each other.

"What's the future looking like now, Wilbur?" I asked on the commlink.

"_Everyone who was supposed to be alive is here!" _Wilbur exclaimed on the other side, and he sounded proud. _"How are you feeling, Diana? Are you okay?"_

"I'm more than okay, Wilbur. My dad's alive!"

"_As he should be. I told you that you shouldn't give up that easily. Now grab that time machine and meet me back at TCTF headquarters."_

"Well, you heard Wilbur," I told my family and friends. "We need to head back to the future. Let's go."

The seven of us headed back to the side of the house where the time machine was, and my dad, Zara, Grandma, and Justine got in. I watched the time machine roar to life, and it flew off into the future. It did not take long at all for my dad to come back and grab me, Art, and Gaston. Hopefully the future would be back to normal.

* * *

**May 31, 2060**

Dad landed the time machine in TCTF headquarters, and we all got out and cheered. But there were more people in headquarters than before.

"Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the family," Dad said with a smile as he walked me over to the new people, who had survived fighting the Kraang 16 years ago. Tallulah, Laszlo's twin sister, had some greying in her hair, but wore a dress that was in the style of a city. Fritz was my great-great-uncle, and Tallulah and Laszlo's father. He, along with my other great-great-uncle Joe, my great-great-aunt Billie, and my great-grandparents, Bud and Lucille, were of elderly age, as they were all in their 70s or 80s. Even my grandfather survived, and his spiked blonde hair was now grey. I even saw Carl, who, as a robot, was ageless.

"Now, allow me to introduce you to my best friend."


	15. Wilbur: I Never Fail

**To clarify this is the point of view from 2044 Wilbur. The battle has been won! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena, Lilly, and Diana.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**May 31, 2060**

My wife and I watched in awe as my future self introduced his daughter to every person in the room. My entire family had survived their fight with the Kraang, and Lilly and her entire family had survived. I had the opportunity to meet Lilly's son Peter, who looked more like his dad than his mom. Justine and her family were here as well, even her husband, who introduced himself to us as Jonathan Davis. Justine told me that she had kept her name as a promise to herself and Lilly, who also kept her name.

"Now allow me to introduce you to my best friend," Chief Robinson told Diana as everyone stepped back to let them through. My wife and I opened our mouths wide when the woman turned herself around – the woman was Karena in the future. Karena looked almost exactly the same as she does now, but had blonde highlights in her hair, and she gained a little bit of weight. She turned around and opened her mouth wide and then smiled.

"Diana!"

"Mom!"

The two women ran towards each other and hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go, and I saw my future self join them.

"Karr, would you care to explain why you left out the fact that Diana is my future daughter?" I asked my wife, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"You never asked," my wife answered with a coy smile.

"Well, that would explain why Diana said, 'you've got to be kidding me,'" I replied, still witnessing the reunion, and then I realized something. We were still in the TCTF headquarters. "Excuse me, Chief Robinson?"

"Wilbur, did you bring your past self to the future?" Karena asked.

"No, he brought himself here," Chief Robinson answered. "But, I brought _your _past self here."

"Wait, _I'm _here?"

"Hello, Mrs. Robinson," my wife said, stepping forward to meet her future self. "Your husband saved me from a Kraang attack. My husband came along to help him defeat the Kraang and bring this future back."

"But something isn't right," I chimed in. "Were the TCTF headquarters built only so that you could defeat the Kraang? Or did the TCTF actually exist in the correct timeline?"

"Wilbur, you are correct," Chief Robinson answered. "I found TCTF headquarters in the alternate timeline to defeat the Kraang. I am actually part of a different organization, but even that is too much information for you to know."

"So why are we still in TCTF headquarters?" my wife asked.

"Because you two are still here," Chief Robinson answered. "We cannot move forward with our lives if you two are stuck here in the future. But, before you go, I want to give you both my eternal gratitude."

"But, all Karr and I did was—"

"Sit behind, I know. But Wilbur, had you not shown up when you did, our mission to go back in time and save the world would not have occurred. The Kraang had destroyed our time machines. You gave us hope to save our futures, Wilbur."

"And you gave me hope, too," Diana said, stepping forward. "I knew that you had visited your dad in the past, but I was not expecting to see you and repeat history. But when you gave me advice to keep moving forward when I lost the person I love the most, you gave me hope that my dad would be just as alive and well as my mom. You are going to be an amazing father someday, Dad."

Diana stepped back, and then Lilly stepped forward.

"So you survived after all," I told her, and she smiled back.

"Well, no, I actually did die on that mothership," Lilly explained with laughter. "But because the mothership was destroyed, I'm here now. And the best part is, my whole family is here with me!" The Turtles gathered around her. "And I have you to thank for that. Don't stop being you."

"Does anyone else have words of gratitude for me and my wife's past selves?" Chief Robinson asked, but they all just smiled. "By the time you and Karena get back to the past, we'll all be where we are supposed to be. The Time Continuum Task Force headquarters will not exist after you return."

"Wait, there is something," I spoke up, and Chief Robinson gave me a look that told me to go on. "I never imagined that I would actually see the Time Continuum Task Force headquarters come to life. I mean, I had always told people that—"

"We were Special Agent Wilbur Robinson of the TCTF?" my future self asked with a smirk. "Ah, I remember our childhood well. I swear Dad looked at us funny."

"I know, right?" I asked, and we both let out a chuckle. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could have a little… something that would help me keep the dream alive?"

"Well, normally I would not allow this," Chief Robinson replied. "But, since the TCTF only existed in this alternate timeline, I can give you something small. Actually, here." I watched as my future self took off his badge and give it to me with a smile on his face.

"Oh no, no, no, I can't take this!" I exclaimed, waving my hands.

"Please, take this. In the correct timeline, I'm not Chief Wilbur Robinson. You will find out, in due time, who I turned out to be, and I promise, it is an amazing role."

I took his badge and I gave him a hug. It took the chief by surprise, but he hugged me back.

"Wilbur Robinson never fails, right?" the chief asked me with a smirk.

"Wilbur Robinson never fails," I confirmed, giving my future self a fist pump. I put the badge in my back pocket. "So will we remember being here?"

"No, everything that you have seen today will be erased from your memory when you return to the past. Where I will be returning you two, you are both entering the time lab to take the prototype machine out on a picnic. The Kraang will _not _be showing up to attack your family."

"Roger that," I replied, and my wife and I walked to the time machine. I allowed the chief to enter in the time and location, and we flew off into the sky, and we were finally home, back in the past.


	16. Karena: Are You Okay?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**May 31, 2044**

Wilbur and I sat in the blue time machine in the time lab, and we both held perplexed looks on our faces.

"Wilbur, do you remember being here?"

"I thought I had put this time machine in the garage," my husband replied, scratching his head. "The last thing I remember was—wait a minute, the time lab was a mess! It's back to normal!"

"Are you sure you're not imagining things, Wilbur?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know. I feel like I'm missing something, but ah well. Let's go to the prototype time machine and see if I remembered our picnic basket or not."

We both walked toward the prototype time machine, but something still felt odd.

"Wilbur, why are we going on a picnic again? Are we going on a date?"

"Let's see." My husband started rubbing his neck, trying to remember what happened today. "Oh yeah! You overslept and missed breakfast, and I asked you if you wanted to go out on a picnic to get out of the house. I was hoping that it would help destress."

"I'm not a woman in distress, Wilbur," I replied, proud of my sense of humor.

"Huh? I didn't say you were a woman in distress, Karr. Heck, you're the complete opposite."

"I'm teasing you, Wil," I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's just that distress and destress—"

"Okay, okay, I get it." _I love it when he reacts like this. _"Oh good, the picnic basket's in here. Well, let's go!"

I hopped in the back seat while my husband took the wheel. We got out of the time lab, into the garage, and out of the house to fly to our spot on Sunset Mountain. During the ride, my stomach started feeling strange, as though I wanted to puke, but I resisted the urge to puke on my husband and took some deep breaths until we got there.

"Alright, Karr, we're—are you okay?" I looked up to see my husband looking at me with worry in his chocolate-colored eyes. I took a few more breathes until I gave him my answer.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Let's enjoy our picnic."

"Are you sure?" This time my husband raised an eyebrow. "We can always go back to the house."

"No, I'm good!" I exclaimed, knowing that the same thing could happen on the trip back. "Let's eat!"

We set up the picnic on the same spot Wilbur proposed to me at. We laid out a plaid red blanket and some plates, and we took out the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and potato chips. We started eating to each other's enjoyment. After I took my first bite of my sandwich, my stomach started to feel weird again. But, I wasn't going to give up on having a good meal with my husband, so I went ahead and started eating the potato chips. I ate my portion of the potato chips and finished my sandwich.

"Karr, are you sure you're okay?" Wilbur asked, still concerned.

"Oh, Wilbur, I'm fine. I ate everything." I was starting to get annoyed.

"You usually eat the main part of the meal first." _I really don't want to tell him I was feeling sick._

"Well, my stomach was upset, so I ate the chips first."

"Does this have to do with what happened in the time machine?" Wilbur asked, putting his hands on mine.

"It's possible. Wilbur, I have to tell you something. I haven't had much of an appetite lately. It's just… strange to me because usually I'm pretty good about eating my food. But I ate it all today!"

"Karena, that was your first full meal in days. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Will you stop asking me that?" I asked, enraged. "I'm fine, okay? So back off!"

"Okay! I'm just looking out for you, Karr!" Wilbur screamed back, and I started crying.

"I'm sorry, Wilbur," I replied in between sniffs. "What is wrong with me?"

"Maybe you came down with something at school. Come on, let's pack up and I'll take you back to the house."

We packed up our picnic basket and got back in the time machine. I continued crying because I felt so guilty about ruining our date. When we got in the air, my stomach started to feel strange again.

"Wilbur, is there a bucket in here?" I asked, not sure if I could calm my stomach down this time.

"The closest thing I have is the picnic basket," Wilbur answered. "Why, what's going on?"

By instinct, I grabbed the picnic basket and emptied the contents of my stomach in it.

"Are you okay?" Wilbur asked, stopping the time machine in the air and glancing back at me.

"I think so. I'm sorry for ruining our date."

"Don't worry about that now, alright," Wilbur replied, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Let's get you home and in bed, alright?" I nodded my head as my husband drove me the rest of the way home. We took the travel tube from the garage straight to my room, but instead of going on the platform, I walked straight to the couch and just collapsed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

I felt shaking on my shoulder, and I turned to see my husband kneeling next to me with a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm actually feeling better, thanks," I answered with a smile.

"Maybe you had a case of food poisoning?"

"I'm not sure if it was actually food poisoning," I replied, pondering in thought. "You know, I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"My visitor is late."

"You're expecting someone? I wish you had told me and Carl a little sooner." I laughed at my husband, and he gave me a look of confusion.

"No, I mean that my body gives my brain a little visit every month, but for some reason this visit is late. But it's only by a few days."

"You keep track of these visits?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, hey, you never know! I'm sure all of this will subside in a week or so, and I'll be back to normal. Otherwise, I'd be going to the doctor. For right now, let's have some dinner. What is for dinner?"

"Karena, it's Tuesday."

"Ah, taco night. Well, bring on the tacos!"

Wilbur chuckled as we walked out of the room with our arms around each other and went to the dining room to greet our family.


	17. Karena: Hope

**So, there is a little surprise at the end. If you paid attention throughout the story, then congratulations on figuring it out! Otherwise, thank you for reading this story! It was the hardest story I had ever written, and I hope you'll enjoy the final chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**June 6, 2044**

This time, I woke up early enough to greet the family for breakfast. I turned around to look at my husband, who was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. I thought about reflecting on what had happened the last week with my… weirdness. But I decided against it and gave my husband a kiss, waking him up. He opened his chocolate-colored eyes, and he placed his right hand on my cheek.

"Hey, you woke up in time! That hasn't happened in a while."

"I know, right? I'm happy that I actually woke up for breakfast with you and the family."

We pecked each other on our lips, and we got up to shower. Wilbur decided to shower first, and I decided to now reflect on my week. I overslept every single day of the week, missing breakfast every time, but my mother-in-law was nice enough to save me breakfast. I had acted strange as well. Along with sleeping in, I went to bed early. If things didn't go my way, I would start to bawl my eyes out, something I never did when that happened. I would also lash out at my husband if he annoyed me, only to cry seconds later. I was very convinced that I had come down with a fever because today, I felt like myself.

"Shower's yours, Karr," Wilbur said with a smile as he walked back in the room with a white t-shirt with a pizza logo on it and blue jeans. I took my turn in the shower, taking all the time I needed, but I was feeling very hot, so I took a cold shower. I decided to leave my hair wet and just put it all up in a braided bun. Lastly, I put on a pink dress with black polka-dots on it, and I put on a pair of black heels to match it. I met Wilbur back in our room, where I found him sitting on the couch.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Wilbur said with a proud smile on his face.

"Me too, let's go."

We walked out of the room and into the living room, and we saw Lucille and Franny at the kitchen counter making coffee.

"Good morning, Wilbur and Karena!" Lucille greeted us enthusiastically.

"Take a seat, you two," Franny said, and we sat down. "How are you feeling today, Karena?"

"Much better, thank you for asking!" I answered enthusiastically. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"We've decided to make your favorite, Karena," Carl answered, walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Chocolate pancakes with Andes mints?"

"That's the one!" Lucille answered. "Wilbur told us about it, and since you haven't been feeling well lately, we'd thought we would help cheer you up."

"This is so sweet of you guys," I replied, tearing up.

"Are you alright, Karena?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been a little emotional lately."

"Maybe your visitor is finally here," Franny suggested, and just as she said that, my stomach had a weird feeling, and a strong smell filled my nostrils.

"What's that smell?"

"It's coffee, dear," Lucille answered with a perplexed expression.

"Are you alright?" Wilbur asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm okay," I lied, now feeling the need to empty my stomach. "Excuse me."

I ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. I tried to take a few deep breaths to keep everything in my stomach, but I started to gag. I kneeled down in front of the toilet and emptied my stomach. I took a few more deep breaths before I heard a knock.

"Karena, it's Franny. Are you alright in there?"

I walked up to the door and opened it, letting Franny in.

"I'm okay now. I'm sorry about that."

"The smell of coffee made you nauseous?" Franny asked, and I could tell she had the same worry in her eyes that Wilbur had. I nodded my head, confused because I had thought my symptoms had cleared up. "How long have you been experiencing nausea?"

"Since the picnic," I answered, realizing that the picnic was a week ago.

"Have you had any other symptoms in the past? I know you've been sleeping a lot lately."

"It's true, I'm always tired, which is not like me." I started to cry. "Also, sometimes I'll have an appetite, but when I do eat, I throw it right back up. Other days, I'll have no appetite at all, and I still throw up."

"I think I know what's going on. But I have one more question for you: when did you last have your visitor? I know you mentioned it has been a while."

"I was supposed to get it two weeks ago!" I cried out. "I haven't had it since April!"

"I'll be right back," Franny said as she left the bathroom. Clearly something was going on that Franny knew about. Did Franny experience the same thing I did when she was my age? None of the things that were happening to me right now had ever happened before, and I have always known myself to be one of the healthiest women. After a few minutes of wondering what was wrong with me, Franny came back to the bathroom with something in her hands.

"Here, take this test," Franny said, giving the test to me. "Wait a few minutes, and then find me in the music room."

I did as Franny told me, and then I stood by the sink and stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red from crying, but there was also hope in my green eyes that the test was going to give me the answer I was looking for. I washed my hands, and then I took the test and walked out of the bathroom and to the music room to greet Franny again.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," Franny said, taking the test out of my hands with her right hand, and then she gasped and placed her left hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh!"

"What? What is it?" I asked her, and she showed me my test: I saw two pink lines on the test. Then I realized what kind of test I took. "Franny, are you telling me—"

"Karena, you're going to have a baby!" Franny exclaimed with both a smile and tears in her eyes. My mouth hung open, and then I carried the same reaction my mother-in-law had, and I started crying again as we hugged each other tightly.

I'm pregnant, and I'm blessed.


End file.
